kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Satan
is a mysterious organization aiming for world conquest. They have bases all around the world and spread Satan Bugs which can posses and manipulate others. Their cyborgs, the Kikkaijin, can also turn into those. After the body reconstruction surgery, the Black Satan members must make a ritualistic vow of loyalty to their faceless Great Boss. Membership Leader * : The leader of Black Satan who is the creator and first . Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. Commanders * : A high-ranking officer of Black Satan. He and General Shadow are rivals. He can assume a human form. He was thrown into the sea by Stronger and destroyed. However, Black Satan learn performs a ritual that revives Titan into . Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Double Kick. * : A high-ranking officer who is rivals with Titan. After abandoning the Black Satan, he forms the Delza Army. Destroyed by Stronger (Charge Up)'s Super Electro Lightning Kick. * : A lion monster from Egypt who is known as the strongest great commander of Black Satan. He took over after Mr. Titan's death. After the Black Satan's destruction, his whereabouts are unknown. Great Leader of Black Satan.png|Great Boss of Black Satan One-Eyed Titan.png|Titan Showa General Shadow.png|General Shadow Dead Lion.png|Dead Lion Soldiers * : Black owl footsoldiers of Black Satan. Scientists are also part of this class, but wear a white gown. They also have the ability to become Satan Bugs. Satan Bug.jpg|Satan Bug Black_Satan_Soldiers.jpg|Black Satan Soldier Kikkaijin The are cyborg monsters used by Black Satan, their group name a pun on and . * : A gardener who becomes a spring-based kangaroo cyborg with his joey-like Gangaru Bazooka chest-mounted machinegun that he uses in his Gangaru Spring Attack. The Gangaru Spring Attack lets him launch his spring chest to attack in less than a second. Stronger detects the motion using the Video Capture Replay function of his Kabuto Capture. Gangaru use the poisonous flowers Black Satan created to kill off people. While hijacking a hoverboat (which Black Satan would have used in its warfare), Shigeru and Yuriko intervene as Gangaru gets orders from Mister Titan to finish the plan. Found out by Yuriko as he hangs her from Satan Dome, Gangru battles Stronger before being destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A wolf monster. He possesses a lighthouse keeper, who under Titan's order would misdirect key cargo ships in this bay to crash into one another. He fires wrist rockets and uses his claws in battle. To bypass doors he can turn into gas. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A scorpion monster. He runs a funhouse attraction at a local theme park to kidnap children and other visitors to be used for Black Satan's experiments. From his rifle like hand he can fire a weak gun pellet. The other hand however is a giant claw that can be launched via a chain appendage. He can also travel underground. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A tortoise monster. His plan was to use Satan Bugs to possess a group of bikers to create massive traffic accidents. He can fire a turquoise spray from his mouth that evaporates his targets, leaving partial flames upon their death. He can recoil his arms/legs into his shell and launch his body to attack, sometimes creating sparks as he skids across the ground. Destroyed by Stronger's Electro Stream. * : A tiger puffer monster. His plan after possessing a random civilian was to taint the school lunches of elementary school students with his poisonous capsule pills. After this, he targets a food delivery service to possess the workers and poison the nearby district. Apart from manifesting these capsules out of nowhere, his arms are metal blades and he can launch metal spike torpedos from his waist - mostly to impale targets. One of his torpedos is redirected by Stronger's Electric Magnet to his shoulder, disabling said ability and letting him be destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A jellyfish monster. He possesses an elementary school teacher and then kidnaps all students there to be reconstructed into new Kikaijin. He sprays a white paralyzing fluid from his mouth, stretch a grabbing tentacle from his arm, and disappear or move through cramped slits by turning into white slime. His normal face is actually a second head used to cushion attacks. His second head is knocked off by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick before the rest of him is destroyed by Stronger's Electro Stream. * : An alligator monster. He runs a Black Satan restaurant chain where the customers are fed Satan Bugs and then become possessed. At one such restaurant he attempts to hypnotize Jo Shigeru and force him to kill Misaki Yuriko. He can swing his giant metallic tail and severe limbs or chomp through walls with his iron jaw as well as swim. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A venus flytrap monster. His plan is to contaminate a city's water supply with a chemical that induces insanity upon consumption. Black Satan will then let the humans kill each other. He can spray acidic mist from his flower head and fire a vine from the inside of his flytrap hand. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A mantis monster. He possesses the conductor of a travelling band troupe, using his nature as a praying mantis to interfere with the music's frequency with a chirp. This creates a cacophonic sound that either causes death or makes adults attain a desire to kill children. He then possesses a church cleric onwards to trap Tobei and Yuriko. He can turn both his normal hands into a scythe and ball-chain mace respectively. The scythe in his arm can be thrown as a boomerang. Destroyed by a combination of Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick and Stronger's Electro Water Fall. * : A vulture monster. His plan is to retrieve the new and improved Gamma Bugs designed by a runaway Black Satan scientist. These bugs are far more fatal than the Satan Bugs, causing death to the user after possession. Titan's plan is to spread these new bugs throughout all of Japan and murder the populace. Hagetakan can turn one arm into an artillery cannon. He can flap his wings to batter up blinding dust and blow back enemies. He finally flies using a jetpack installed to his back. Destroyed by a combination of Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick and Stronger's Electro Thunder causing the Gamma Bugs Hagetakan had in his briefcase to be destroyed. * : A chameleon monster. His plan is to assassinate a Middle-Eastern diplomat (possibly a sheik). He tries this by kidnapping his daughter but fails outright so Titan has him planted inside a film roll that when played allows him to phase into the room and attempt to directly kill the foreigner. This would demolish a relation Japan has with a country that supplies them with oil. One of his hands is a circular buzzsaw, he can camouflage himself, and he can fire a blue blinding spray from his mouth. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A spider monster and one of Black Satan's strongest Kikkaijin. He is the son of a man derangedly protesting for the world to acknowledge the existence of Black Satan. After having his powers tested by Titan in a duel, he is assigned to secure the ship-transport of poisoned food supplies that will be exported outside Japan. Not only would it kill millions, but would justify action for Japan to be invaded. He has a poisonous needle appendage in his mouth. He can also throw web from his hands and mouth that is fire resistant and be used to form a shield. Destroyed by a combination of Stronger's Electro Fire and Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A squid monster. He poses as Misaki Yuriko's long lost brother who was captured by Black Satan to lure the duo to their doom. He can emit a blinding flash from his eyes, spray a mist of green poisonous ink from his head, and extend thin whips from the holes on his mace like hand. Much like Tackle he also has a signature electric wave attack called "Ereki Nage". He is destroyed by bazooka shots from Black Satan Soldiers by a gambit by Titan to kill both ErekiIka and Stronger. * : A gorilla monster. He was reconstructed from a giant oaf criminal convict of murder. He gains a habit of pounding his chest. His mission is to capture two children who would be used in Titans funeral ritual and later tries to prevent Titan's first funeral ceremony from being uninterrupted. He can trade both of his hands into a hammer and chain extendable claw respectively. The hammer can cause earthquake tremors. The disadvantage with the chain claw attack is that Mecha Gorilla remains immobile until he retracts it. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A stag beetle monster. His mission is to kidnap a scientist designing on an anti-gravity machine. Shadow later decides to cancel the project, using the man just as a lure to blow up Stronger in a self-destructing outpost. The monster can turn itself into a blue mist to travel through doors. He can fire an array of wire claw appendages to attack and both of his arms are giant claws. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A mosquito monster. He plants gifts given at the end of an orienteering competition with mosquito clones that put three children under his possession. One of his arms is a barbed spike can be interexchanged for a fencing sword. This sword that can pierce through armor as thick as Stronger's chest. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A bat monster. First he was tasked by Shadow to kill Stronger then after Titan revives, he kidnaps Yuriko and Tobei overseeing their execution at Black Satan's Rosepetal Minefield. He can spray corrosive blood from his mouth, can fly, and swing his wings to attack. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A stingray monster. He is capable of stealing Stronger's electric powers, storing charges from any physical attack he performs. He can then unleash the energy through whip flails from his arms. Each attack dispends one charge indicated by the red lights on his chest. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick after his electrical charges are exhausted. * : A toad monster. He scares off kids exploring nearby an abandoned castle which is actually a hidden Black Satan base producing poison gas. His frog feet are highly adhesive letting him be able to climb walls and blind Stronger's face. His chest compartments store swarms of little toy frogs that erupt into his signature poison gas. He can also extend and wrap his tongue creating sparks in the process. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : An antlion monster. His mission after Titan's failed showdown is to recapture an escaped Black Satan scientist named Totaro Tachiki who looks identical to Tachibana Tobei. He then attempts to execute Stronger and his friends, leaving them buried alive to the shoulders and dying of hunger/thirst. He can turn his arm into a drill and use it to spin and dig underground. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A shark monster. He is the guardian of an underwater Black Satan base, capturing any fisherman tempted by a hidden underwater pearl and used in Titan's latest scheme to kill Stronger. One of his arms ends in a shark head that can be used to perform the "Shark Kiba" attack (just biting with his arm) and it can be used to fire the "Shark Rocket" and explosive shot. He also fights underwater. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A caterpillar monster who later matures into the moth-like . He possesses the owner of an abandoned mansion in a last gambit to kill Stronger by fusing him with his cocoon and letting his commander destroy them both with ballistic shots. Sadly the cocoon is near indestructible and is dropped into hell, where he matures and then attempts to kill Stronger again. In his larva form he can spew sticky silk threads and turn into a cocoon. In his moth form he can spray a pollen like poison gas, fly with his kite wings, and extend his metallic fork tongue which can be launched as spears. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A crab monster. Defies Shadow and mass kidnaps children on a locomotive to be used as a sacrificial greeting for Dead Lion's arrival to Japan. He uses a giant claw to attack and can spray foam from the opening in his chest. Said crab foam can induce hypnotic illusions and nightmares as well. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : An armadillo monster. Assists Dead Lion in his attempt to execute Stronger by using an electric draining chair. One hand is a small scythe and he can curl into a giant calico rolling ball. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. Stronger-vi-kikkaijingangaru.jpg|Kikkaijin Gangaru Stronger-vi-kikkaijinokamin.jpg|Kikkaijin Okamin Stronger-vi-scorpionkikkaijin.jpg|Scorpion Kikkaijin Stronger-vi-kikkaijingorongame.jpg|Kikkaijin Gorongame Stronger-vi-kikkaijintorafugun.jpg|Kikkaijin Torafugun Stronger-vi-jellyfishkikkaijin.jpg|Jellyfish Kikkaijin Stronger-vi-kikkaijinwaniida.jpg|Kikkaijin Waniida Stronger-vi-kikkaijinmousengoke.jpg|Kikkaijin Mousengoke Stronger-vi-mantiskikkaijin.jpg|Mantis Kikkaijin Stronger-vi-kikkaijinhagetakan.jpg|Kikkaijin Hagetakan Stronger-vi-kikkaijinchameleon.jpg|Kikkaijin Chameleon Stronger-vi-spiderkikkaijin.jpg|Spider Kikkaijin Stronger-vi-kikkaijinelekiika.jpg|Kikkaijin Elekiika Stronger-vi-kikkaijinmechagorilla.jpg|Kikkaijin Mecha-Gorilla Stronger-vi-stagkikkaijin.jpg|Stag Kikkaijin Stronger-vi-kikkaijinbubunger.jpg|Kikkaijin Bubunger Stronger-vi-batkikkaijin.jpg|Bat Kikkaijin Stronger-vi-kikkaijindenkiei.jpg|Kikkaijin Denkiei Stronger-vi-kikkaijindikugama.jpg|Kikkaijin Dikugama Stronger-vi-kikkaijinarijigoku.jpg|Kikkaijin Arijigoku Stronger-vi-sharkkikkaijin.jpg|Shark Kikkaijin Stronger-vi-kikkaijinkemunga.jpg|Kikkaijin Kemunga Stronger-vi-kikkaijindokugaran.jpg|Kikkaijin Dokugaran Stronger-vi-kikkaijinhasamigani.jpg|Kikkaijin Hasamigani Stronger-vi-kikkaijinarmadillon.jpg|Kikkaijin Armadillon Others * : A crab monster. It's a previously destroyed Black Satan monster revived by the Great Leader during the final battle against the Delza Army, although its first defeat was never shown in the series. Its suit was composed by mixing the Crab Beastman's body with arms from the Mantis Beastman and Bee Beastman. It's destroyed in battle against the united Riders alongside the other revived monsters. * Black Satan's Giant Monsters - A group of monsters based on tourist attraction statues, only appeared in manga. * - Former member of Destron. A shark monster with an ice pick for a right hand. Its remains are seen in a Kikkaijin graveyard in one of Black Satan's bases. * - Former member of the Government of Darkness. An Al Capone-themed ant monster. He's seen as part of a ritual to bring Titan back to life. Behind the scenes Black Satan served as the evil organization in the first two thirds of Kamen Rider Stronger. Notes *Black Satan is also the name of a Choju monster which appeared earlier in episode 22 of Ultraman Ace. Appearances **Episode 8: Don't Melt, Rider! The Final Blow, Electro Kick!! **Episode 9: The Band of Demons Has Come!! **Episode 10: The Frightful Gummer Bug! It Targets Humans!! **Episode 11: Chameleorn! Demonic Film!? **Episode 12: Duel! Stronger's Grave!? **Episode 13: The One-Eyed Titan! The Final Counter Attack!! **Episode 14: The Appearance of Enigmatic Chief Executive Shadow! **Episode 15: Shadow's Trump That Calls Death!! **Episode 16: The Bloodsucking Bubunger's Demonic Present! **Episode 17: Ghost Story, The Demonic Easter **Episode 18: Ghost Story, The Bottomless Swamp **Episode 19: Ghost Story: The Cursed Old Castle! **Episode 20: The Great Scary Desert! Two Tōbeis?! **Episode 21: Samegashima, Decisive Battle in the Sea! **Episode 22: Rider Execution at 12:00!? **Episode 23: The Devil of the Underground Kingdom!! **Episode 24: Bizarre! The Unmanned Train Runs!! **Episode 25: Don't Die!! Shigeru Jō in the Electric Chair **Episode 26: Seen!! The Great Leader's True Identity!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering }} External links *The Kamen Riders' Black Satan page Category:Villains Category:Organization Category:Shocker Category:Rider Creator